comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maximilian Tate (Counter-Earth) (Earth-3098)
Maximilian "Max" Tate is a Counter-Human from a Counter-Earth, who was rescued from his dying world by scientists from 'Prime Earth'. History War Torn Max was brought up in the middle of a war, that was slowly destroying the population of his home planet. His parents died when he was eight years old, and he was taen into the care of an ex-soldier, who kept him safe in the ruins of Manhattan. He grew up in constant fear that an atom bomb would be dropped on the island city, but lived his life normally, hoping the almost non-existent population would stop the enemy dropping a bomb. When he was ten, a full-scale invasion of Manhattan led to Jack, his carer, being shot in the head, and most of the city being destroyed. Luckily for Max, the powerful energy fluxes caused the out-of-sync Earth to become detectable to the 'Prime Earth', and a gateway was built by a group of scientists on that Earth into the Counter-Earth where Max lived. The Gateway led into Manhattan, and armoured men came through. They found Max and asked him what had happened. After hours of talking with the men who had come through, Max was offered to go with them to their Earth which was in a relatively stable state. He took up the offer and went through the Gateway with them. However, his lack of armour meant that he was exposed to the Temporal Energy within the Gateway's passage, and it boned to his DNA. This led to Max unknowingly developing powers. Epoch Begins Around the age of 18, Max discovered his powers, after a build-up of Temporal Energy within his body caused him to randomly jump through time. After spending several days trapped in the Jurassic era, he managed to focus the energy and open a portal back to 2008, where he began to train to use his powers. He also started to help people in need, inspired by the X-Men and Avengers to be a hero. His powers were pushed further when he discovered he could communicate with himself at any point in the future, using them to find out when and where he'd need to be. He began to call himself 'Epoch' (A particular period of time in history or a person's life). Powers and Abilities Powers '''Temporal Consciousness Overlap:' Max is able to 'overlap' with his own consciousness in different times. He uses this when he has no other fallback plans, to find out how his future self overcame the issue. Causality Perception: A 'splinter power' of his Consciousness Overlap, he is able to see problems in the future and the cause of them. Temporal Consciousness Inversion:''' He is able to swap a person's mind with their own at another point in time. However, it causes him great distress, and puts him at risk of falling into a comatose state. '''Time Travel: Max is able to open portals through time, however it severs the link to his powers temporarily when he does so. He has a high level of control, but occasionally misses his desired destination by large amounts of time. Power Mimicry: He is able to mimic the powers of himself at any point in his life. His future selves gain the powers from each other, with the versions they mimic having gained them from another point in their life, who gained it from another point in life, with no 'origin' for these additional powers, but a complicated paradox allowing Max to mimic the powers without his future self having gained them. Temporal Energy Catalyst: Max is the catalyst of a flux in Temporal Energy that would break apart all other Counter-Earths. He likens it to "Chlorine being the catalyst for the breakdown of Ozone". Abilities Trained Combatant: Due to his years raised in a war, he has learnt to fight, being a highly skilled combatant. Weapons Expert: He is able to use a variety of weapons, having learnt "just about anything is a weapon". Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Temporal Consciousness Overlap Category:Causality Perception Category:Temporal Consciousness Inversion Category:Time Travel Category:Power Mimicry Category:Temporal Energy Catalyst Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Single Characters